Blanco y Negro
by Kuroko-sama
Summary: ¿puede el amor vencer a la realidad?


Hola, aquí conciencia porque cierta niña torpe no había subido nada (77) espero que les guste :D

Aclaro que hago esto sin fines de lucro y que los personajes de Shugo Chara! son propiedad de sus creadores.

y que comience!

**Blanco y Negro**

_¿el amor puede vencer la realidad?_

En un mundo donde solo existía el cielo y el infierno un par de ángeles se divertían volando entre las nubes, una de ellas era una hermosa pelirrosa con cabellos que llegaban hasta las caderas. La piel blanca como la porcelana hacia resaltar su esbelta figura, que era cubierta con un hermoso vestido blanco. Tenía los ojos de un hermoso color ámbar y unas alas de color blanco perla, enormes y admiradas por todo el cielo.

La otra ángel también era hermosa pero no tanto como la primera, esta tenía el pelo rubio atado en dos coletas, grandes ojos violáceos que parecían tener un toque frio, pero que al mirar a la pelirrosa se llenaban de amor y paz.

De repente un pequeño querubín se acerca al ángel de cabello rubio y con miedo la llama.

Ami: U.u.u.u...Utau~sama…. podría decir a mi hermana que Dios la llama por favor!- Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le pudo entender, pero le logro comprender así que se levantó y voló donde estaba la hermosa ángel de cabellos pelirrosas.

-Amu, Dios te llama, tu hermana te ha venido a buscar, al parecer aún me tiene miedo- Dijo un poco cabizbaja cosa que cautivo a Amu y la abraso estrepitosamente, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la rubia -Amu?- Pregunto extrañada por la repentina acción de su amiga.

-Es que eres tan MONA!, además no te preocupes.- le dijo separándose un poco de ella.- es que mi hermana aun no te conoce como los demás ángeles. Pero soy feliz sabiendo que soy la única que se cómo en verdad eres, voy en seguida para ver lo que Dios quiere decirme ok? – Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla logrando que se sonrojara. Y mientras la hermosa ángel se iba para ver qué era lo tan importante que le tenía que decir Dios, en el infierno había una gran rebelión o más bien una gran fiesta.

En un mundo de tinieblas un joven resplandecía entre todos los demás demonios, este era muy guapo y sexy, sus cabellos eran de un color azul zafiro al igual que sus ojos, era alto y esbelto, su cuerpo parecía que estuviera esculpido por dioses griegos, pero su mirada era fría y sin vida, llena de odio y tristeza.

Kukai: AL FIN IKUTO!, por fin Lucifer~sama te ha reconocido como su heredero, al fin tu sueño de ser el dueño de este mundo se te hará realidad – Le decía feliz mente un diablo de cabello marrón y ojos verdes, al peli azul, el cual solo lo miraba hablar, para después soltar un gran y pesado suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa Ikuto?, ¿Por qué no estás feliz?- Le preguntaba extrañado a aquel chico de ojos fríos el cual lo miro como si fuera una molestia.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?, esto es una molestia y nunca ha sido mi sueño el ser dueño de este mundo, ese es el tuyo, ¿no es así Kukai? – Le dijo con algo de molestia, cosa que le provocó un enorme escalofrió al castaño –Has lo que quieres pero a mí no me metas en esto ¿de acuerdo?, creo que me iré a dar una vuelta – Dijo para después extender sus enormes y hermosas alas negras como la noche más profunda y desplegar el vuelo.

De vuelta en el cielo la pelirrosa estaba en un templo lleno de luz, junto a ella un hombre de un aspecto bastante guapo, parecido a un príncipe de ojos violáceos y cabellos cafés claros, delgado y aspecto frágil, pero que al ver sus ojos se podía observar un gran amor y sabiduría.

Tsukasa (Dios):Que bueno que has venido Amu~chan, te estaba esperando impaciente, bueno tú sabes que eres uno de mis más perfectos ángeles, así que te tengo una misión, a ti y a nadie más que a ti – Le hablaba a Amu la cual estaba arrodillada esperando que Dios continuara con lo que estaba por decir – Serás la nueva guardiana de las puertas del cielo con tu compañera Utau, si lo cumples serás la heredera a Diosa, confío en ti así que espero que no me decepciones – Terminando con aquellas últimas palabras seriamente Dios se levantó de su trono y se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a una perturbada Amu, la cual solo se levantó y voló rápidamente en donde se encontraba su amiga Utau para avisarle las "buenas" noticias.

Después de haberle contado todo a su amiga, ambas se fueron al portón de ambos mundos y con un arco a la espalda ambas se pusieron a hacer guardia, el día pasó y muchas almas en busca de paz habían sido ingresadas al cielo. Cerca de la entrada había una torre que estaba justo en la línea que separaba el cielo del infierno y Amu por un descanso quiso ir a verla.

Al llegar a la torre se encamino al balcón, al llegar con asombro se dio cuenta que se podía observar todo el cielo y el infierno, también podía ver la notoria línea que los dividía y a su amiga Utau que se había quedado profundamente dormida, cosa que le causo gracia. Sin darse cuenta de que un enemigo natural también se había acercado a la torre buscando igualmente un descanso.

- ¡WOW!, es muy hermoso todo, para la próxima vez traeré a Utau para que venga aquí con migo – Decía despreocupada mirando el cielo, viendo desde la lejanía a su hermanita volando y a todos los ángeles divirtiéndose, pero algo tenia preocupada a Amu – La heredera del cielo, ¿eh?..., la verdad no creo ser capaz de asumir tan alto cargo – Decía mientras soltaba uno que otro suspiro.

Un chico de ojos y cabellera azulada volaba para llegar a la cima de la torre, la cual era su refugio en ese tipo de momentos pero al llegar, algo que jamás en su vida le había pasado… su corazón después de una eternidad de jamás haber palpitado, ni por la diablesa más sexy, ni por la mirada de piedad de un ángel; y al posar unos minutos su mirada en aquella hermosa criatura, su corazón que ya pensaba que estaba muerto, latió desembocado como el corazón de un joven al ver a su primer amor.

Ikuto: ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunto intentando de sonar convincente, aunque en el interior era un manojo de nervios.

Amu al oír la voz de alguien se dio vuelta sorprendida. se preguntó cómo no pudo sentir su presencia si ahora que lo miraba sabia de inmediato por su apariencia de que era un demonio y no uno débil, muy al contrario, aquel joven despedía un aura de fortaleza y maldad. Pero algo le llamaba la atención a la joven y era la nociva tristeza que se veía en los ojos de aquel bello joven (cosa que no podía negar) y la desesperación que percibía de su alma.

Mientras que Ikuto solo estaba impaciente por la respuesta de aquella hermosa joven, que al darse vuelta para verlo casi se le sale el corazón al ver lo bella que era de rostro, cuerpo y alma. Aquella joven era la belleza en cuerpo y alma, era lo que cualquier hombre, ángel o demonio, desearían y eso no lo saltaba a él.

-¿Quién eres tú? mejor dicho – Le dijo Amu intentando esconder el deseo que tenia de saber quién era aquel joven que despedía tan increíble aura y tristeza.

- Yo pregunte primero, será mejor que me contestes ángel, porque o si no me veras obligado a hacerte hablar, ya que por si no lo sabías yo soy el próximo heredero al trono de Lucifer – Le dijo con algo de soberanía, porque aun que odiaba sacar eso en cara, si quería saber el nombre de aquella hermosa ángel lo más probable era que ella se lo dijera al saber eso y temer por su vida.

Pero muy por el contrario, Amu bufo, cosa que sorprendió a Ikuto, pero ella no se rio de él si no que de que ella había tenido razón al darse cuenta de su enorme aura, pero después recordó que estaba frente a un demonio por lo que se puso en guardia y recordando ser la próxima heredera a Dios, se puso en una postura que inspiraba ser respetada.

-Es cierto que tu preguntaste primero, pero yo también te he preguntado y pensé que si fueras al menos, hombrecito, tu ibas a empezar a hablar, pero me he dado cuenta que no – Dijo con tono de burla Amu, cosa que sorprendió y gusto a Ikuto ya que ninguna chica le habría respondido y mucho menos un ángel – Además no me importa si eres el próximo heredero al trono de Lucifer, ya que yo soy la próxima heredera a Dios, pero bueno… Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, hija del ángel Gabriel, guardiana de la entrada al cielo y próxima Dios – Dijo de forma respetable, en cambio Ikuto estaba no tan sorprendido ya que el aura de Amu era tan grande como la suya cosa que era muy extraño de encontrar, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue el hecho de que ella fuera la hija del ángel Gabriel, EL GRAN ÁNGEL GABRIEL, aquel ángel al cual cualquier demonio teme, aún más que al mismo Dios, aquel ángel que es capaz de retar a un duelo al mismo Lucifer.

-Disculpa mi descortesía, no me extraña el hecho de que seas la heredera a Dios, pero si el hecho de que seas la hija del ángel Gabriel, aunque ahora que te veo si tienen un gran parecido…Bueno, es momento de que me presente, mi nombre es Tsukimiya Ikuto, Comandante de lucha, buscador de almas y el próximo heredero a Lucifer- Le dijo tratando de sorprenderla, pero no causo ninguna emoción aparente en Amu, cosa que lo decepciono, pero algo le andaba rondando por la cabeza que decidió preguntar - ¿Qué haces aquí?, eres la heredera a Dios, deberías tener más cuidado, o estar celebrando con todo el mundo, no sé, pero es muy extraño que una próxima Diosa este rondando sola por lugares desiertos como este y más si está entre el límite de ambos mundos – Le dijo esperando la típica respuesta que esperaría de una chica como ella, algo como "no es que ya me celebraron y estoy un poco cansada" Lo típico que diría cualquier diva.

Pero muy al contrario, Amu lo miro extrañada, para después extender sus hermosas alas blancas y sacar su arco y flecha, Ikuto sin entender nada se puso en modo de defensa pensando que ella lo iba a atacar, pero Amu solo se comenzó a reír y rompió su arco y flecha.

- La verdad no me interesa ser la próxima Diosa o no, hasta estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta de Dios, ya que no me encuentro capaz y si estoy aquí es porque jamás había venido hacia esta torre y me llamo la atención y,- le miro a los ojos- mientras tenga mis alas puedo pelear yo sola –le sacó la lengua a Ikuto y salió volando – Bueno nos vemos nuevamente I.k.u.t.o –Le dijo mientras deletreaba su nombre de forma un tanto sexy, para luego desaparecer en las nubes, dejando a un Ikuto estupefacto, para luego soltar unas risas y un gran suspiro.

-Nos vemos A.M.U –dijo de la misma forma que Amu, mientras se tiraba el pelo hacia atrás y volvía a soltar un gran suspiro.

El tiempo pasaba, hacia 2 años desde que se conocían y el sentimiento de amor había nacido entre los dos, aquella torre se había convertido en su refugio de amor y si un día no se lograban ver ambos sentían como si les faltara algo y hacia que su día fuera muy sombrío. Ambos dioses de los diferentes mundos se habían dado cuenta de que algo iba mal con sus progenitores, así que llamaron a los mejores amigos de ambos.

Dios: Utau, espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que Amu, ya no es la misma, ya que hace 2 años aproximadamente siento que sus alas se están tiñendo de negro, porque nadie querría que la ángel más pura se transformara en un demonio ¿cierto?- Le decía Dios mientras Utau asentía, mientras que algo parecido estaba pasando en el infierno.

Lucifer: Kukai, espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que Ikuto, ya no es el mismo, ya hace 2 años que siento un aura más puro a su alrededor y sé que nadie querría que nuestro mejor demonio se esté juntando con un sucio ángel ¿cierto? – Le decía Lucifer mientras Kukai asentía y en conjunto ambos terminaban con las últimas palabras dirigidas.

Lucifer y Dios: necesito que lo sigas y me informes que le ocurre – Terminaban ambos líderes de decirles a ambos "mejores amigos" que sin dudar un segundo asentían que "cierta" parejita estaba en "cierta" torre, demostrando su amor entre aquellas paredes, sin esperarse de que la vida no les deparaba un final tan feliz.

- oye… Ikuto, ¿me quieres? – Le decía Amu mientras era abrasada por aquel demonio, que aunque sí lo era, mientras estaba con Amu, podía ser aún más tierno que un ángel.

- De eso mismo te quería hablar Amu, hoy día ha venido una nueva diabla y te quería decir que ya no puedo estar más contigo, ya que me he enamorado perdidamente de ella – Le decía seriamente a Amu, la cual se giró rápidamente para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y comenzar a golpearlo desesperadamente en el pecho, tratando de formular cualquier palabra, pero sin conseguirlo, pero de repente Ikuto comenzó a reírse y Amu lo miro desconcertada "como podía ser tan cruel de reírse mientras ella lloraba tan desesperada", ya no lo podía soportar, saco sus alas e iba a empezar a volar, pero Ikuto la detuvo justo a tiempo, para mirarla entre burla y seriamente

-Tonta, por supuesto que te quiero, no, no te quiero, te amo, te adoro, eres mi vida Amu, sin ti no creo encontrarle significado a la vida, cuando no estabas a mi lado mi vida era un monocromo gris y tú le diste color, tú y nadie más que tú tienes el derecho a quitármela, ok?- Le dijo mientras la abrasaba aun con sus alas extendidas, Amu aun sin reaccionar lo miraba asombrada y al darse cuenta de la mala broma de su novio, entre cejo el ceño y comenzó a golpearlo de verdad –¡AU!, ¡AMU AHORA SI ME ESTA DOLIENDO! – Le decía ya un poco enojado ya que Amu le estaba pegando en serio y en verdad pegaba fuerte.

-¡IDIOTA!, SI CREES QUE ESO DUELE, NO SABES CUANTO ME DOLIO QUE ME DIJERAS LO PRIMERO, idiota, idiota, pensé que en serio ya no me querías, ¡idiota!, yo también te amo, también eres la razón de mi vida, si tú me lo pidieras dejaría el puesto de Dios y me convertiría en demonio, te amo- Le decía mientras lo seguía golpeando he Ikuto sorprendido por sus palabras pero también conmovido, levanto su cabeza y la beso con mucho amor y pasión, cosa que ella respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

En tan hermosa escena por diferentes caminos se dirigían ambos amigos, que al ver la tan inesperada escena extendieron sus alas y volaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la pareja. La primera en llegar fue Utau, la cual se llenó de rencor al ver como aquel demonio llevaba por el camino del mal a SU única amiga.

-¡DEMONIO, ALEJATE DE AMU! – Le grito mientras le lanzaba unas flechas echas de fuego, que fueron bloqueadas por las alas de Amu, la cual se puso delante de Ikuto para defenderlo – ¡¿Amu?,¡ALEJATE DE ESE DEMONIO AMU, TE VA A MATAR! – Le gritó Utau, mientras Amu se acercaba poco a poco a ella para tratar de calmarla.  
>-Utau, tranquila, yo de verdad amo a Ikuto, él no me va a matar ni nada por el estilo – Le decía mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga, que no creía ninguna de las palabras que decía y miraba con odio a Ikuto.<p>

-¡CALLATE!, ese demonio te ha lavado el cerebro, Amu ¿no te das cuenta?, eres la hija del ángel Gabriel, para un demonio sería un gran logro matar a su hija y además la heredera a Diosa, ¡AMU EL TE ESTA MINTIENDO, PARA DESPUES MATARTE, ABRE LOS OJOS! – Le gritaba desesperada a Amu mientras miraba con odio a Ikuto y veía como Amu la miraba con compasión. Sabía que cuando tenía esa mirada era porque no cambiaría de opinión, así que volvió a levantar su arco de fuego en dirección a Ikuto.

– Si no los puedes abrir por ti misma, yo matare a este demonio para abrírtelos y liberarte del mal – Decía mientras disparaba con mucho odio, Amu corrió para bloquear aquel ataque, ya que vio como la flecha había crecido por el odio que había acumulado Utau y si Ikuto no la bloqueaba le haría bastante daño.  
>Amu: NO, ¡IKUTO! – Grito desesperada, pero Ikuto solo bufo para después con un dedo bloquear el poder de la flecha, dejando atónitas a ambas jóvenes.<br>Ikuto: ay Amu linda, recuerda que yo también soy un heredero a Dios, así que algo tan débil como una flecha de fuego, jamás me hará daño, ni siquiera me tocara – Dijo mientras se acercaba a Amu la cual estaba sorprendida, al igual que Utau, pero Ikuto las saco de sus pensamientos cuando abraso a Amu, la cual se sorprendió y Utau lo miro con más odio – Amu es mi novia, yo jamás le hare daño, además esto no es de tu incumbencia, yo la defenderé de todo y jamás dejare que nadie le haga daño – Le dijo a Utau la cual con odio comenzó a volar pero antes dijo.

- Dios sabrá de esto Amu, jamás dejare que un asqueroso demonio sea el dueño de tu puro corazón –les espeto para después irse volando rápidamente en la dirección del santuario de Dios.  
>Mu miro en dirección a su amiga.<p>

- Utau~chan…¿Qué vamos a hacer Ikuto?, si Dios sabe de lo nuestro, yo, yo, yo, no me quiero separar de ti – Le decía preocupada Amu, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Ikuto el cual también la imito ya que también temía que algo le pasara a su amada.

-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase no dejare que nadie nos separe – la abrasó fuertemente ya que aunque sus palabras sonaban seguras en su interior el temía por la seguridad de su amada.

Sin darse cuenta aquella pareja fue observada por Kukai, el cual en vez de Utau prefirió guardar el secreto ya que era primera vez que veía a su amigo sonreír de esa forma.

Pasaron 2 meses, Utau le había contado todo a Dios, el cual decidió encerrar a Amu en una cárcel de luz, Utau después de unos días fue a verla ya que según ella, lo había hecho por el bien de su amiga, pero Amu la miro con tristeza, demostrándole que esa amistad para ella ya no existía en su corazón.  
>Ikuto al enterarse, con toda la furia del mundo estaba dispuesto a atacar a Dios para que libere a Amu pero Kukai lo detuvo, diciéndole que sería en vano y que si confiaba en ella, ya vería porque la habían nombrado la heredera a Dios. Y así era, Amu esos 2 meses estuvo guardando energías, ya que fácilmente podría romper esa cárcel de luz, pero si lo hacía sabía que su padre la enfrentaría así que si quería ganar o hacerle entender su aura tendría que ser mucho más grande.<p>

Utau llena de rencor hacía Ikuto se dirigió al infierno, para contarle a Lucifer lo que su adorado demonio hacía a escondidas suyas, pero Kukai la enfrento, tratando de hacerla razonar.

-¡DEAJAME PASAR DEMONIO! – Le gritaba furiosa Utau, pero Kukai no se movió ni un centímetro de su puesto – Para que sepas aquel demonio heredero llamado Ikuto los ha traicionado a todos llevando una relación con nuestra heredera, será mejor que me dejes pasar, yo le informare a Lucifer – Le decía tratando de convencer a Kukai el cual la miro de arriba abajo para después reír.

-Y tú misma te hacías llamar la mejor amiga de aquella ángel, JA no me hagas reír, si en verdad lo fueras harías como yo, y te darías cuenta de que ella era feliz a su lado, es que acaso ¿la has vestido sonreír de esa forma en otra ocasión, o la has visto mostrarle tales ojos de afecto a otro ser? Al menos yo me di cuenta de eso y defiendo a mi amigo, si aun después de pensar en mis palabras sigues con la misma idea, tendrás que tener un combate con migo para poder pasar – Le dijo Kukai enojado, ya que no podía entender a aquella ángel que aunque haya visto a su amiga así de feliz le haya roto la esperanza y encerrado en una jaula.

Utau se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que aquel demonio tenía razón, jamás había visto a su amiga de aquella manera, de verdad parecía estar enamorada y ¿que había hecho ella?, la había encerrado como a un ave en una jaula, el demonio no era aquel muchacho que le quería quitar a su amiga, si no ella misma por robarle la felicidad a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo. Pero la idea de que alguien se la quite, era devastadora, ella sabía que si estaba con aquel demonio moriría porque en su corazón no había maldad por lo que no se podía transformar en demonio y ella no quería perder a la única persona que estuvo a su lado cuando hasta el mismo Dios le dio la espalda.

-La verdad es que tienes razón demonio, yo ni siquiera debería ser nombrada ángel ya que le quite la felicidad a mi única razón de vivir, pero, pero… - Sin poder contenerlas más, Utau lloro todo lo que pudo en ese momento, dejando atónito a Kukai – Ella es mi mejor amiga, ella estuvo a mi lado cuando todos hasta el mismo Dios me dio la espalda, ella es mi razón de vivir y ¿Qué le va a pasar si esta con aquel demonio?, su alma no está contaminada, no se puede convertir en uno, por lo único que le depara el destino es la muerte y si yo la puedo salvar de aquel destino tan trágico, aun poniendo en riesgo su libertad, su felicidad y hasta si le tengo que llegar al punto de arrancarle las alas para que no se quite la vida, lo hare, porque no quiero que la razón de mi vida muera, prefiero que me odie a que eso pase – Dijo llorando a mares y cada vez mostrando un rostro de desesperación y odio. Kukai al ver aquella mirada se dio cuenta de que su alma se estaba corrompiendo poco a poco y si esa ángel seguía así se transformaría en un demonio, pero al ver como aquella chica sacaba su arco y flecha cubiertas en fuego, se puso en defensa y así comenzó aquel combate.

Mientras que en la torre se encontraba un melancólico Ikuto, que miraba con tristeza el atardecer que ya no podía ser visto por él y su amada, lo que le causaba una pena gigante, tanto que por primera vez una lagrima cruzo por su rostro.

Ikuto: No te preocupes Amu muy pronto estaremos juntos y cuando eso suceda jamás dejare que nos separen – susurraba mientras apretaba su puño con rabia y veía como un cuervo negro al cruzar el limite se transformaba en blanco y llegaba a sus manos – Muy bien Kalasu, necesito que me hagas el favor de todos los días, llevarle esta carta a Amu por favor – Le decía a aquella ave , el cual parecía entenderle. Ikuto le puso una carta en sus patas y el ave despego el vuelo, dirigiéndose a los brazos de su amada.  
>Amu mientras, estaba en una jaula resplandeciente envuelta en sus propias alas, que la escondían para que nadie viera como estaba juntando poder. De repente escucha unos aleteos y mira por una abertura de sus alas, como un pequeño cuervo blanco ya muy conocido por ella venía con otra carta en la pata derecha. Amu sin aguantar la felicidad levanta su mano para que aquella ave pudiera descansar por mientras ahí.<br>Amu: Muchas gracias Kalasu, espera unos minutos y te doy un poco de comida, con otra carta– Le decía mientras le sacaba la carta y le daba un pequeño trozo de fruta que le habían dado de comida, mientras le hacía cariño.  
>Abrió la carta con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquella sonrisa dulce que solo le mostraba a aquel chico que la llenaba de aquellas muestras de amor.<p>

_"Para mi querida Amu._  
><em>Espero que estés bien, yo si lo estoy por fuera, pero en lo más profundo de mi interior muero poco a poco al saber que tú no estás a mi lado y te tienen como a un ave enjaulada. Quiero que sepas que si fuera por mí hace tiempo que hubiera ido a pelear por ti y a liberarte, pero sé que tienes algo en mente así que solo te esperare, pero te pido que te apresures ya que cada día que pasa mis fuerzas se vuelven cero y mi corazón muere por dentro.<em>  
><em>Siempre tuyo Tsukimiya Ikuto"<em>

A Amu le salieron muchas lágrimas de alegría ya que ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero si querían ser felices necesitaba vencer a su padre, a Utau y hasta a Dios, por lo que necesitaba ser más fuerte, se tenía que ganar el puesto de novia del próximo heredero a Lucifer y el de heredera a Dios. Amu tomo un papel y un lápiz que tenía escondido solo para mandarle cartas a Ikuto y comenzó a escribir.

_"Para mi amado Ikuto:_  
><em>Estoy bien no tienes por qué preocuparte, mi padre ha venido a hablar con migo para tratar de convencerme de que está mal estar enamorada de un demonio pero yo le dije que el corazón no puede ser cambiado y que la persona que he elegido para vivir mi vida a su lado no es un demonio si no que el joven que me da la sonrisa aún más dulce que la de un ángel. En mi interior también perezco al no estar a tu lado, pero te prometo que no falta mucho para que lo estemos, ya verás que me merezco estar a tu lado.<em>  
><em>Siempre tuya Hinamori Amu"<em>

Al terminar de escribir se dio cuenta de que había varias letras difuminadas ya que había estado llorando y las lágrimas cayeron en las letras.

-Rayos, Ikuto se dará cuenta de que estaba llorando, se va a preocupar jeje – Decía mientras secaba sus lágrimas y ataba la carta en la pata del cuervo blanco, el cual después se fue volando, para después dejar nuevamente sola a Amu.

Mientras en el infierno, aun peleaban un ángel y un demonio, ninguno se rendía pero se podía notar que el demonio llevaba la delantera por mucho y que el ángel se estaba cansando poco a poco.

-¿Por qué mejor no te rindes ángel?, Si tu amiga acepta ese destino, ¿acaso no sería mejor apoyarla?, yo creo que ella sería mucho más feliz si la pudieras apoyar a que la tires abajo – Le decía mientras ella lo atacaba y el no necesitaba nada de fuerza para bloquearla y ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- ¡Cállate!, tú no sabes nada, yo… naci con las alas más pequeñas de los ángeles, todos me abandonaron, hasta mis propios padres, hasta el mismo Dios me abandono, pero Amu no lo hizo, ¿Qué me pasara a mi si ella también me abandona…?, no, yo no quiero eso, ¡NO QUIERO ESO! – Le gritaba desesperada Utau, al darse cuenta de que no podía pelear contra él, pero seguía intentando.

- Si ella no te abandono ¿por qué tu si la abandonaste? – Le pregunto Kukai al darse cuenta de la hipocresía de aquel ángel. Utau al escuchar aquellas palabras se quedó atónita y sus rodillas ya no le respondían, por lo que cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, pero Kukai aún le tenía mucho que decir – Dices, que ¿Qué harás tú?, al principio creí que en verdad te preocupabas por ella pero la única que te preocupa eres tú misma, a la única que te preocupa es a que te quedes sola, pero no te preocupas por ella, ¡NO CREO QUE ELLA TE HAYA AYUDADO POR ESA RAZÓN!, si ella lo hizo era para que te dieras cuenta de que podías seguir viva y que lo disfrutes, mira ahora tus alas son enormes y bellas, tú ya no estás sola, eres fuerte, de espíritu y físicamente, tú ya no estás sola – Le termino diciendo mientras la abrasaba, cosa que a ella le dejo atónita y al reaccionar comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

Sin darse cuenta un sentimiento de amor fue creciendo en ambos y silenciosamente otro amor prohibido comenzó a formarse en el corazón de esos dos.  
>Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Amu estaba encerrada en aquella jaula, Ikuto ya no salía de su cuarto, Utau y Kukai tenían una relación a escondidas de todos, pero Dios estaba furioso porque nuevamente a su ángel más bello las alas comenzaban a teñírsele de negro y todo eso por culpa de un idiota demonio, así que estaba pensando en un plan en el cual su ángel desistiera de aquel malcriado deseo.<p>

Dios: Amu… ¿sigues pensando que puedes estar con aquel despreciable demonio? – Le decía con rencor al nombrar a Ikuto, cosa que Amu ya no pudo aguantar más he intento botar la jaula, pero solo las apretó muy fuerte.

-no te atrevas a nombrar así a Ikuto, tu eres mucho más despreciable que el – Le decía llena de odio Amu, ya que no quería permitir que nadie llamara así a su novio.

-Mírate, tu mirada está llena de odio, tu corazón se está corrompiendo y al parecer el de tu amiga Utau también, esa chica siempre supe que la debí haber matado desde un principio – Al decir eso Amu comenzó a rechinar los dientes por la rabia, ya que aunque ya no confiaba en Utau, aun la quería mucho y no dejaría que alguien hablase mal de ella – Lo mejor será matar de una vez a ese despreciable demonio, así tu alma será nuevamente purificada, tú al igual que tu padre son unos traidores, pero no se tienen porque preocupar yo los perdonare, pero si quieres que tu padre y aquel demonio vivan, tú misma le dirás que se aleje de ti ok? – Le decía mientras se alejaba, ya que pensaba que ella estaría a punto de obedecerle, pero no se esperaba lo que ocurrió.  
>Amu fácilmente destruyo la jaula que el mismo había hecho con tanto esfuerzo y sin darse cuenta Amu al levantar un dedo lo pudo tumbar fácilmente dejándolo inconsciente. Amu ya había acumulado todo ese poder y no necesitaba mucho para poder utilizarlo, el que sabía que se le opondría seria su padre y con el no sería tan fácil, pero haría todo por el amor entre Ikuto y ella.<p>

-Si… todo es por nuestro amor – Dijo entre medio de un trance, ya que el deseo de querer estar junto a él mientras estaba encerrada, la volvió loca.  
>Dios con un poco de su energía puso en alerta al cielo y las alarmas sonaron por todo el paraíso, advirtiendo a todos de que un peligro estaba suelto.<br>En el infierno se podían escuchar las sirenas de alarma, por lo que todos se pusieron en el límite para ver que les ocurría a esos escandalosos ángeles . Entre ellos estaba Ikuto el cual miraba impaciente la escena, sin esperarse que la causante de tanto terror, fuera el amor de su vida.  
>Amu avanzaba amenazante por la ciudad y a quien se le cruzara en el camino o intentara luchar con ella, lo dejaba inconsciente en segundos, pero ella solo se dirigía a una parte, a la torre…, de repente Utau se para en frente de ella con Kukai, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que Amu no estaba igual que siempre.<p>

- ¡Amu detente, estas destruyendo todo!- Le gritaba desesperada Utau a Amu, quien no le hizo caso y siguió caminando.

-¡IKUTO NO ESTA EN LA TORRE! – grito Kukai. Al nombrar a Ikuto, Amu frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr, pero justo cuando Utau con Kukai la iban a detener, Amu se detuvo y comenzó a reír.

-¿en verdad ustedes creen que me pueden detener?, ¿que no han visto que le puedo ganar hasta al mismo Dios?, además ustedes son los culpables de que yo he Ikuto estemos separados, sí, eso es cierto, ahora si lo pienso será mejor que me deshaga de ustedes o nos volverán a separar – Decía Amu mientras su flecha se transformaba en una espada de lava, cristal y agua.  
>Pero justo cuando los iba a atacar, Ikuto se puso entremedio, abrasándola, Amu se dio cuenta de que era él, por lo que soltó la espada y lo comenzó a abrazar y muchas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras gritaba desesperada el nombre del joven el cual cada vez la abrasaba más fuerte.<br>Pero justo cuando Amu ya parecía tranquila, una flecha de luz le dio en el hombro y al darse vuelta se encontró con su padre, el cual estaba furioso ya que estaba viendo como su hija era corrompida por un demonio.

-¡AMU ALEJATE DE ESE DEMONIO! – Le grito su padre con las mismas palabras que le había gritado Utau tiempo atrás, con las mismas palabras que habían empezado todo eso…

Amu con la desesperación y odio por escuchar esas palabras nuevamente, se separó de Ikuto y todos pudieron presenciar como los ojos de Amu se volvían rojos, como los de un verdadero demonio, sus alas se tiñeron de negro y su pelo se tiño de un color plateado, esa…ya no era Amu.

Así fue como comenzó la batalla, Gabriel el padre de Amu, comenzó atacándola con una espada parecida a la anterior de Amu, pero Amu fácilmente la esquivaba cosa que sorprendía a todos, pero cuando se aburrió de estar esquivando solo con un dedo lo tiro kilómetros más allá, desgarrándole un ala. Todos viendo tan terrorífica escena, una escena parecida de hace miles de años atrás, cuando el ángel más bello de todos también se había transformado en un Demonio, pero Amu era peor que eso, Amu era el sentimiento de odio en un cuerpo sólido.

Amu comenzó a volar a una rapidez extraordinaria, llego donde estaba su padre y con una sonrisa sádica, le desgarro la otra ala, dejando al pobre de su padre, al gran ángel Gabriel, tirado en un baño de sangre. Después de eso, Amu se dirigió a la torre, y comenzó a reír.

Ikuto presenciaba aquella escena con horror, el amor de su vida había matado a su padre y se había convertido en el odio mismo, la joven que alguna vez le sonrió demostrando un verdadero ángel en su ser, ahora era el demonio más poderoso y sádico de la historia. Y el único que la podría detener era él…  
>Ikuto voló a la torre, para encontrar a Amu como la primera vez que se vieron, Amu había vuelto a la normalidad pero sus ojos tenían ese tono rojizo, Amu al ver a Ikuto corrió a sus brazos y él la recibió.<p>

-Ikuto, Ikuto, al fin estamos juntos, ya nadie nos podrá separar, al fin puedo decir que soy la novia del próximo heredero a Lucifer, mi padre ya nos aprobó al igual que Dios y Utau… bueno a ella después la convencemos ok?, pero quiero tener una boda muy linda, con flores por todas partes y muchos listones de distintos colores ya?, ay Ikuto al fin podremos tener nuestro final feliz – Le decía Amu mientras lo abrasaba, era como si ella misma hubiera inventando esa realidad. Ikuto comenzó a llorar y la abraso mucho más fuerte, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Amu.

- ¿Qué pasa Ikuto? – Le decía Amu preocupada, pero Ikuto no dejaba que viera su rostro y justo cuando la soltó un poco…Ikuto clavo una espada en el corazón de Amu – ¿I…kuto…? – Le dijo atónita Amu antes de caer al suelo llena de sangre, pero aun con fuerza levanto el rostro lleno de lágrimas para verlo - ¿por…qué?, Ikuto, yo hice todo esto solo por, nosotros… ¿Por qué? – Le decía Amu llorando tratando de razonar lo que sucedía, pero Ikuto sin levantar la cabeza se agacho y la abraso.

-Porque nuestro amor le hace daño a mucha gente Amu… te hace mucho daño a ti, mi amor – Le decía mientras la abrasaba, para después sacar la espada que clavo en Amu y clavársela a el mismo – Pero como te dije antes, una vida sin ti, es lo mismo que no vivir, si tú te vas yo también me iré – Le decía mientras la abrasaba con mucha ternura, Amu atónita por lo que hizo el amor de su vida comenzó a tratar de sacarle la espada pero Ikuto hacia fuerza para que no se la sacara – Yo quiero morir contigo, por favor no me dejes solo, déjame morir contigo Amu – decía mientras la abrasaba, pero Amu negaba con la cabeza y seguía llorando desesperada.

- no, no, no, tu no hiciste nada Ikuto, tú no puedes morir por mi culpa, no…¡NO QUIERO IKUTO, POR FAVOR, NO MUERAS,PODEMOS, AUN PODEMOS HUIR DE AQUÍ, PODEMOS TENER UNA VIDA DE HUMANOS, YO SOY MUCHO MÁS PODEROSA, AUN TE PUEDO SALVAR A TI Y A MI, SOLO DEJAME SACARTE ESA ESPADA! – Le gritaba desesperada Amu, pero Ikuto solo le hacía cariño en su cabello, logrando que Amu se desesperara aún más, después de unos minutos se calmó, ya que no le quedaba energía, pronto iba a morir – ¿Este es nuestro castigo, por nuestro amor?, ¿Por qué tenemos que tener este destino tan cruel? – Le decía Amu, mientras las lágrimas aun caían por su rostro que ya había vuelto completamente a la normalidad.

- Porque, como nos amamos tanto, tanto, pero taaanto, que yo creo que este tendría que ser el fin… porque tal vez no está permitido amarse tanto – Le decía mientras se reía al igual que Amu, pero Amu comenzó a toser sangre y sus alas negras comenzaban a caer, por lo que Ikuto se asustó ya que él no estaba cansado, no sentía nada y él no quería morir antes que ella.

Pero cuando miro su espalda se dio cuenta de que no tenía la espada y su herida ya estaba sana, por lo que se desesperó he intento herirse de nuevo, pero Amu lo beso y al mismo tiempo succiono su energía, Amu… lo convirtió en un humano.

-Con lo último de energía que tengo te convertiré en un humano, así que solo espérame , no quiero que mueras por mi culpa, pero solo te quedaras solo por unos años, no quiero que nadie más te tenga jeje – Le decía Amu mientras una luz comenzaba a rodearla, Ikuto se dio cuenta que ya no tenía alas, que su amada ya estaba por morir, por lo que la empezó a besar y abrasar, desesperadamente como tratando de detener su muerte.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer todo por tu cuenta?, ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude?, Amu yo no puedo vivir feliz sin ti, no me dejes por favor –lloraba Ikuto, pero cuando Amu comenzó a desvanecerse se sacó su última pluma y se la dio, para después besarle.

-¿Espérame ok? – Le susurro para segundos después desaparecer dejando aquella única pluma de un extraño color blanco y negro.

- ¡AMU! – Dio un grito desgarrador Ikuto, al darse cuenta de que nuevamente había perdido al amor de su vida.

Se quedó unos minutos llorando en silencio, abrasando la pluma del amor de su vida. Después bajo de la torre caminando ya que, ya no tenía sus alas ni su fuerza, pero tenía una extraña agilidad, al bajar todos lo miraron sorprendidos y Utau con Kukai fueron volando donde él estaba. Ikuto les dijo todo lo que paso, Utau cayó llorando abrasando la pluma de su amiga y Kukai miro a su amigo para abrasarlo y después abrasar a su novia.

Dios había sido otro espectador del horrible acto que tuvo Amu con su padre y se dio cuenta en todo lo que se había equivocado, de que él a las personas les dijo que se tenían que amar entre sí, de que se tenían que perdonar y tener compasión, de que las perdonaran por sus pecados anteriores y el mismo no estaba cumpliendo nada de eso, él era otro dictador más, que no se dio cuenta de cómo su gente estaba sufriendo y como el ángel más puro que había por su culpa se transformó en el peor demonio en toda la historia.

Dios: Ikuto~kun, perdón, todo es mi culpa, ahora que he visto lo que he causado, me he dado cuenta de que me he equivocado horriblemente, espero que alguna vez me llegues a perdonar – Le decía a Ikuto mientras se arrodillaba ante él, realmente arrepentido.

Ikuto lo miro y sonrió con comprensión, si Amu hubiera estado allí ella lo hubiera perdonado, así que él lo haría.

-Dios no te preocupes, solo te pido que no cometas el mismo error, con Utau y Kukai, que escuches a tu gente y te pongas en su lugar… que el accidente que paso con Amu no haya pasado en vano – Termino diciendo lo último con mucho dolor, para después mirar a Lucifer el cual también lo miraba culpable – Lucifer~sama, no se preocupe por favor, yo estoy bien, Amu no quería que muriera por su culpa, por lo que me transformo en un humano, por lo que solo le puedo pedir que no cause tanto dolor en la gente –miró a Lucifer, el cual asintió. Después Ikuto se dirigió donde Dios, extendió su mano y este feliz mente la apretó en forma de paz.

Dios: Tu historia y la de Amu no se quedara en el pasado, te lo prometo – Le dijo Dios mientras le sonreía he Ikuto lo imito, pero después lo miro seriamente.  
>- Solo le quiero pedir un último favor, Dios, por favor borra mis memorias sobre este mundo, dame una vida nueva, pero deja en mí el sentimiento de amor por Amu, te lo ruego – Le pidió Ikuto a Dios de rodillas, el cual se quedó atónito, pero después entendió sus razones y asintió.<p>

Dios extendió su mano y con el dedo índice toco la mente de Ikuto, la cual como una película siendo borrada poco a poco, comenzó a olvidar todo, pero no las últimas palabras de su hermoso ángel "espérame".

Ikuto quedo inconsciente en el suelo, Utau puso la pluma de Amu en su palma y mandaron a Ikuto a la tierra convertido en un bebe.

**QUINCE AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Amu: ¡RAYOS VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! – Gritaba una chica de cabellos rosa hasta la cadera, piel blanca como la porcelana y ojos ámbares brillantes.  
>Ella era Hinamori Amu, una humana normal de 14 años, un "poco" popular, ya que era muy bella, de una figura comparada con la de un ángel, buena en tanto en los deportes como en lo académico, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, capitana del club de arquería y esgrima.<p>

Desde pequeña su mamá le conto una historia que ella amaba, era la historia de un demonio que se enamoró de un ángel, ambos se querían mucho pero la mejor amiga del ángel por miedo a que esta muriera le dijo a Dios lo que pasaba por lo que la encerraron en una jaula. Pero que después ella misma se liberó, pero que justo cuando estaba con su amado desapareció dejando solo una pluma de un color blanco y negro.

A Amu siempre la encanto esa historia ya que siempre soñaba con que podía volar y con un chico de ojos zafiros con alas negras. Llegó al instituto justo a tiempo y se sentó en su puesto cuando la profesora les dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle a la clase. Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y entro por ella un joven con el uniforme de la escuela.

-Hola mi nombre es Tsukimiya Ikuto, seré su nuevo compañero de clases – Decía parado el chico de cabello azul zafiro al igual que sus ojos, que tenía cuerpo de dios griego y en su cuello colgaba una pluma de color negro y blanco.

Al darse vuelta para mirarla, a ambos se le vinieron los últimos momentos de su vida anterior y ambos comenzaron a llorar de alegría.  
>-I…Ikuto…IKUTO! – Le grito Amu mientras como en los viejos tiempos se tiro para abrasarlo mientras lloraban de la alegría de que por fin podrían volver a estar juntos.<p>

**FIN**

(Conciencia :P): UHUUUU al fin termine de editar la historia... son las 00.40, me duele la espalda y me están gritando para que apague la luz -.-u, pero todo sea por alfin subir una historia :D obviamente todos los créditos por favor a Kuroko, que es la creadora de esta fascinante historia *0*, yo soy solo la redacción XP

espero que les haya gustado, DEJEN REVIWES Y SUGERENCIAS :DDD


End file.
